smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
MarioFan2009 Takes a Trip
"MarioFan2009 Takes a Trip" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in May. Script WARNING: The story may have some possible swearing in it. It starts off with a ton of papers ripped on the floor. MarioFan2009: Yes... yes... YES... aaaaannd done! It then goes to the right to show MarioFan2009 publishing and sharing his stories. MarioFan2009: Ok... (gasps) I am done for today now! My hands are all tired! He then looks at his hands terrified. MarioFan2009: HOLY LORD!!! WHY?! They look like a mess ever since the last hour! Whatever! I am done now... I have shared the stories and now, I can take a break! God... I really need a trip... Suddenly, he then gets an idea. MarioFan2009: A TRIP!! Oh my God! Why didn't I think of this before! I really need a trip! Goodness I am so stressed out... He looks at his computer to see Lost Memories and In-FUNNY-ty War!. MarioFan2009: Huh, maybe after I come back, I might have some stuff to read! I might exclude the epilogues... anyways... Imma get going now! The screen then transitions to MarioFan2009 packing up his bags. MarioFan2009: And done! Now, if Culdee and Rylan come, they shall be able to see the piece of note I stuck tight on the door just in case if they wonder where I am! I even sticked it on there just in case if the wind blows it off! He grabs his two bags and heads off. MarioFan2009: Goodbye Culdee, goodbye Rh and goodbye home! He then opens the door and walks off. AsphaltianOof, Meggy, Buckaroo, Claude, Cop 5 and Maguro are coming by until they see MarioFan2009 walking off with bags in his hands. Meggy: Hey, where's MarioFan2009 going? Buckaroo: Probably to rob a-- or wait... I forgot! He's not a criminal. AsphaltianOof: Maybe to fix a leak? I could help out! Maguro: Maybe he is going on a vacation! Cop 5: AND NOT INVITING US?! Claude: Why?! Meggy: We gotta ask him. Maguro: Ok! The six then follow MarioFan2009 with speed and catch up to him. MarioFan2009: Oh hello there. Meggy: MarioFan2009! Buckaroo: Where are you going and what are you doing with those bags? Cop 5: Are you going on a vacation and NOT inviting us?! MarioFan2009: Actually, I am taking a trip! Everybody's faces then drop. Meggy: I'm sorry, what? Claude: A TRIP?! OH FOR KITTEN OUT LOUD!! AsphaltianOof: Why a trip? MarioFan2009: I was recently getting stressed out early from making stories, so I decided I need a trip to cool things off! Maguro: ... Oh... MarioFan2009: Speaking of me, where did you guys come back from? Buckaroo: Meggy forced us into doing her Splatfest. AsphaltianOof: And we had a great time after a while! Cop 5: All except me! Everyone but Claude and MarioFan2009 look at Cop 5 with angered faces. Cop 5: COME ON!! OPINIONS EVERYBODY!!! Maguro: You should be thankful you got to spend some time with us rather than a lame wiped out enclosure! Claude: I mean... yeah! MarioFan2009: Oh. Well, Imma head off now! See you soon! All: Bye! MarioFan2009 then leaves the place with his bags. The next scene shows MarioFan2009 in the forest. MarioFan2009: Well, I thing I'll find a mansion around here! There was one so there has to be multiple! He continues to walk in the woods and looks around. MarioFan2009: This place looks good so far! Gotta be aware of the dangers however. He then sees a near by woodland mansion. MarioFan2009: Guess I'll be next to there for a while. He then goes to a nearby wall of the mansion and relaxes himself on it. MarioFan2009: I'll stay here for a while! Then maybe I can go look around or even go to the beach! ???: Hey bud. MarioFan2009: Huh? It then goes to the right to show Ratty the Friendly Vindicator. Ratty: Hey MarioFan2009, how are you doing? MarioFan2009: Hey Ratty! What are you doing around here in the forest? Ratty: Well, I thought I'd raid other woodland mansions since the vindicators inside are evil. Wanna help me out? I heard this place has killed more than twenty-thirty people. MarioFan2009: Woah... sure I guess! I'll use the source of the wood as a possible bed, or even a shelter! Ratty: Ok! I'll stay with you until the morning! MarioFan2009: Ok! The next scene shows a destroyed mansion, Vindicators running off frightened and a huge shelter. Ratty: Alright! That should be the last of em! MarioFan2009: Nice! Imma go to sleep now! See you in the morning! Ratty: Goodnight! MF2009 goes to his shelter and falls asleep on the bed. Ratty: I can't wait to go to the beach tomorrow! He then goes to sleep on a nearby wall near the shelter. In the morning... The next scene shows Ratty sleeping near the shelter while the sun rises. Ratty: (Wakes up and yawns) Ahhhh... well, that was a goodnight's rest! He then goes into the shelter to wake up MarioFan2009. Ratty: Hey bud! Get up! It's morning! MarioFan2009: (Yawns) Really? Ok then! I'll be ready! Ratty: Alright! Ratty leaves the shelter as MarioFan2009 gets up. MarioFan2009: Well... I might head off to the beach with Ratty. Hopefully it goes as planned! He then gets his stuff and heads outside. Ratty: Well s***... I guess I forgot how to swim... maybe I'll stay around the beach. MarioFan2009: Ok then! The scene shows the two at the beach. Ratty: I'll be near the trees. MarioFan2009: Alright! Guess I'll have fun at the beach! Ratty: Ok! Ratty then relaxes near a tree with his axe in his left hand. Meanwhile, three shadows are seen right behind him. ???: Hello Ratty... Ratty: Huh? Who's there? He turn around to see... Vindicator 2: You are coming with us... Ratty: WAIT, HOW ARE YOU GUYS STILL ALIVE?! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!! Vindicator 1: We managed to escape the explosion with our escape plan! Evoker Boss: Not only have you disappointed me, BUT YOU HAVE ALSO MURDERED MOST OF YOUR OWN SPECIES!! Ratty: And? You guys are just plain cruel! Vindicator 2: That is what you think... Vindicator 1: Not only will we now kill you, but we shall also take out those filthy humans you invited into our mansion which you BRUTALLY destroyed! Evoker Boss: And also, not only have you done that, you made our janitors escape, killed our security, destroyed our creations and EVEN SERVED FOR THE WORSE LIVING ORGANISMS: HUMANS!!! Ratty: You will never take me alive! NEVER!! Vindicator 1: We shall kill you for your crimes against our species! Ratty: HELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP-- Suddenly, the second Vindicator shuts his mouth and he starts mumbling. Vindicator 2: Thought you were so fast eh? MarioFan2009 suddenly hears the scream. MarioFan2009: Ratty?? He looks behind him to see that he is gone. MarioFan2009: RATTY!!! WHERE ARE YOU?! He runs to the trees and looks behind them. He is horrified to see Ratty tied up, being dragged away by the two Vindicators and the Evoker Boss. MarioFan2009: NOOOO!!! WHAT ARE YOU-- Suddenly, the Evoker Boss activates some spikes with teeth that bite MarioFan2009 on the leg causing him to collapse in pain. MarioFan2009: Uggghh... Vindicator 1: Leave him. He's hopeless out here! Vindicator 2: Yeah! Evoker Boss: Let's go now! The three run off with Ratty while MarioFan2009 is seen with blood all over his leg. The screen then cuts to black. The next scene shows Ratty tied up. Ratty then wakes up. Ratty: Huh? What? Where am I? Vindicator 2: Isn't it obvious Ratty? Vindicator 1: You betrayed us. And now it is time to suffer the consequences! Evoker Boss: Not only will we be able to kill you now, but you will also tell us where the girl is at. Ratty: What "girl"? Evoker Boss: DON'T PLAY DUMB KID!! Vindicator 2: That goggled girl you invited in along with the teen we just killed in the trees. Ratty: Ohh... about her... she's a thing you'd not wanna mess with! Vindicator 1: Oh yeah? Evoker Boss: And why not? Ratty: Trust me! I read "The Firestar Arc!", and she is one dangerous being. The two Vindicators look at each other and then starts burst out laughing. Vindicator 2: (Laughs hard) Th-This guy is reading too many fan-fictions from that foolish blockhead! Vindicator 1: Yep! What a idiot! Ratty: What? You think I am joking? She has literally killed a robber to death! She even destroyed a former villain's eye who looked like a robot feline! Evoker Boss: ENOUGH WITH YOUR STUPID FANTASIES!!! TELL US WHERE THAT GIRL IS NOW OR WE WILL DESTROY YOU TO PIECES!!! ???: I think you won't be doing that anytime soon... Vindicator 1: Huh? Vindicator 2: Who said that? They look around and get a big surprise... Meggy, Maguro, Buckaroo, Frida, AsphaltianOof, Cop 5, Claude, Tari, Firestar and Vandal Buster are seen. Evoker Boss: And who are you jokers supposed to be? How did you get here? AsphaltianOof: The back door was open! Vindicator 1: Oops! My mistake! Vindicator 2: YOU IDIOT!! Tari: Don't you dare harm another hair out of our friend! Vandal Buster: Or we will have your heads. Evoker Boss: FOOLS! Not only do I have powers to destroy you, but THIS, (Points at Ratty) is a traitor to OUR (Points at himself) SPECIES!!! Claude: So? Meggy: You imprisoned the poor guy just to do your stuff in your old rusty mansion! Maguro: Not only that, but you are doing two things that are evil: A) Slavery and B) Pawning! Evoker Boss: THE ILLAGERS WERE SUPPOSED TO SERVE THE PLACE!! NOT BE TRAITORS!! Firestar: We also saw what you did to MarioFan2009! We sent him to a hospital fast before he died! Vindicator 1: IDIOTS!! Vindicator 2: WHY?! Buckaroo: ENOUGH QUESTIONS!! Cop 5: I hate life... Frida: Let go of Ratty or pay the price! Evoker Boss: NEVER!!! Vandal Buster: You asked for it. The three start fighting the heroes but they are no match for them. Ratty: YAY!!! A dinner and a show! Or wait... I can't eat because I am tied up... Vandal Buster kicks Vindicator 1 in the face while AsphaltianOof manages to cut his arm off. Vindicator 1: OHHHHHHH THE GREAT PAIN!!! Vindicator 2: HOW DARE YOU HARM MY BROTHER?! Evoker Boss keeps summoning spikes to kill Maguro, Frida and Firestar but they dodge it fast. Maguro then grabs one of the spikes with her powers and throws it at the Evoker. However, the Evoker Boss parries the attack with another spike. Evoker Boss: ENOUGH OF THIS!!! He then summons some Vexes to attack. Vex 2: OH BOY, FREE VICTIMS!! Vex 4: ATTACK!!! Vex 1: YEAAHHHHH BOIIIII!!!! Maguro: CRAP!! Firestar shoots fireballs at Vexes 1 and 2 and they burn to ash. Firestar: Got em! Meggy then quickly comes in and shoots ink at Vex 3 causing him to go blind. Vex 3: HEY!! I CAN'T SEE!! I AM AFRAID OF THE DAAARKK!!! He then goes through a wall and comes back again moving around like crazy. AsphaltianOof cuts the Vex in two killing him. Vindicator 2: YOU WILL NEVER STOP US!!! Buckaroo: Is that for sure? He shoots him in the chest. Vindicator 2: UGGGGHHHHH!!!! Vex 4 tries to attack Claude, Cop 5 and Frida by charging at them with full speed. Cop 5: Please kill me... Claude: OHHH DEAR!!! Frida: STAND BACK YOU TWO! I'll deal with him! She is about to destroy the Vex with her goggles, but suddenly, the Vex freezes in one spot, falls on to the ground and shatters killing him. Frida: Huh? It then shows Ice Man was the one who killed the Vex. Ice Man: Need some help? AsphaltianOof: TOTALLY!!! Vandal Buster: Well, not really because we have to guy cornered. Evoker Boss is seen going backwards terrified upon seeing everyone's deaths. Vindicator 1 and 2's corpses are seen on the ground. Evoker Boss: Stand back... I AM WARNING YOU... Tari: Not after the fight you put up with us! Firestar: And attempt to kill us! Evoker Boss: YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE-- Suddenly, a wooden plank then pulls him back outside of the dark place where he bumps into Jesse who is seen with Guest, Jez and Zara. Jesse: AH WHAT THE HELL?! Jez: What happened Jesse? Jesse: Something hit me in the head! He looks behind him to see the Evoker Boss. Jesse: Well... another one of them eh? We can take them to the Beacontown prison! Zara: Wait... Guest: What is that? Jesse: Oh, just some species that want to erase humanity from both Pensacola and Beacontown... Evoker Boss: No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! It cuts to Vandal Buster looking outside. Vandal Buster: Yep... he's take to custody. Maguro: What happened? Vandal Buster: He got in trouble with Jesse. AsphaltianOof: Oof... Cop 5: Well, that takes care of that? Tari: Yep! Frida: We just gotta free Ratty now! Ratty: Ya hoooo!!! Meggy: Let's get him out. Meanwhile. MarioFan2009 is seen in the hospital with a bandaged leg. MarioFan2009: (Wakes up) Ohhhh... what happened... ???: Relax... MarioFan2009: Huh? He looks to his right to see Crystal. Crystal: You'll be fine. MarioFan2009: Crystal? What are you doing here? Crystal: I heard everything Meggy and her friends told me about what happened to you. MarioFan2009: Where's Ratty??? Crystal: Who? MarioFan2009: Ratty the Friendly Vindicator! Crystal: Oh, about him, he is gonna be rescued by Meggy and the others! MarioFan2009: Thank God-- Suddenly, Crystal's phone rings. Crystal: Hold up... She answers the phone. Crystal: Hello? (Inaudible talking) Crystal: Yes? Mm hmm... yeah? REALLY? Oh nice! I'll tell him right now! Goodbye! (Hangs up) Lucky you, Ratty survived! He is rescued from the clutches of the enemies! MarioFan2009: I saw some illagers take him away. Crystal: Oh... well... at least he is safe? MarioFan2009: Yeah he is! Crystal: Well, I gotta be leaving! I will see you later on. MarioFan2009: Bye! Crystal: Goodbye! She leaves. However, unnoticed by herself and MarioFan2009, Masked Menace is seen stalking Crystal. Masked Menace: Well... I guess I will have to take care of two flower people now... ???: ACTUALLY, YOU will do NOTHING of the KIND... Masked Menace: Huh? He turns around and it turns out to be... Ausar the Vile: Ahhh... a masked mystery. We often have those around in MY dimension. Masked Menace: Umm... who are you, and why are you here-- Suddenly, Ausar knocks out Masked Menace and he looks through the window. Ausar the Vile: Well... well... well... part of me wants love... and part of me... The screen cuts to black. Ausar the Vile: Wants to destroy... ----------------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ----------------------------- Trivia * This marks the return of Ratty the Friendly Vindicator. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Ratty the Friendly Vindicator Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Claude Cat Episodes Category:Cop 5 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Vandal Buster Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Vindicators Episodes Category:The Two Vindicators Episodes Category:Evoker Boss Episodes Category:Jesse Episodes Category:Guest Episodes Category:Jez Episodes Category:Zara Episodes Category:Vexes Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Crystal Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Ausar Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes